


Éros

by my_soliloquy_chamber



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Odyssey, F/M, Ficlet, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_soliloquy_chamber/pseuds/my_soliloquy_chamber
Summary: Anything. Anything, everything for her.
Relationships: Brasidas (d. 422 BCE)/Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Éros

* * *

With hands slid under to hold firm buttocks, he was diving deep into the wet sea of Kassandra. He had thought it would feel like submission, but he had been wrong. He was balancing her entire being on the literal tip of his tongue, holding all of her longing and light in his mouth, and with every sucking, undulating movement of his lips her light was getting stronger, spiraling brighter and brighter until it burst out of her in a brilliant shower of stars.

On his knees for her, his head held tight in her iron grip, her legs wrapped around his shoulders like a vice, his breathing labored through his nose, laying his offerings in her temple like a priest before his goddess.

With the release of her muscles and the sated slide of her limbs down to the mat, his power melted and evaporated into the air, only to coalesce in the ceiling above them, gather into droplets, and rain down over Kassandra. Sinking into her skin, hair, wetting her lips. When he moved up her body, powerless and begging, she opened herself to him without yielding. With every point of touch between her skin and his, he felt her power over him build like the waves of the ocean. Anything. Anything, everything for her. He would build temples, raise statues, conquer kingdoms for just another breath of her hair.

An eternity between them as she stoked his flames until his brilliance burst out into the air between them, and her power melted and evaporated like his had.

When it rained down over them again it settled over them both, restoring the balance between them. Though he knows, knows that the balance is tipped in her favor. Because even now, afterwards, in the inbetween, he would build temples, raise statues, conquer kingdoms for her.

Anything. Anything, everything for her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> From Wikipedia:  
> Éros (ἔρως érōs) means "love, mostly of the sexual passion". The Modern Greek word "erotas" means "intimate love". Plato refined his own definition: Although eros is initially felt for a person, with contemplation it becomes an appreciation of the beauty within that person, or even becomes appreciation of beauty itself. Plato does not talk of physical attraction as a necessary part of love, hence the use of the word platonic to mean, "without physical attraction". In the Symposium, the most famous ancient work on the subject, Plato has Socrates argue that eros helps the soul recall knowledge of beauty, and contributes to an understanding of spiritual truth, the ideal form of youthful beauty that leads us humans to feel erotic desire – thus suggesting that even that **sensually based love aspires to the non-corporeal, spiritual plane of existence; that is, finding its truth, just like finding any truth, leads to transcendence.** Lovers and philosophers are all inspired to seek truth through the means of eros.


End file.
